Kagome's Dark Return
by KagomesDarkHeart
Summary: UPDATE"S AND EDITS (Chapters 1-5 have been edited and chapter 12 has been added) The well closes and Kagome seeks power to reopen it. But when the power is to much she is lost to the Darkness, Now a power she wants is back in the past. What will she do or who will she hurt to get this grate power. Read&Review good or bad I would love to hear from you.
1. The Dark Plain

A/N-Update's and story edits are now in the works, Hope you all like it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

The Dark Plain

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as it had happen Kagome had done any thing and every thing she could think of to try and reopen the well. But sadly she was trapped on her side and Inuyasha on his after the jewel of four souls was purified. It was after six months of trying and praying she decided that she had to get stronger if she was ever going to reopen well so she could see her friends and Inuyasha once more. She started reading in to magic spells and other dark arts. It was working her power was getting stronger, But at a price with the magic and power came a darkness that started to take away the pain in her heart or at less numbed it. After another six months she was going to try one more time to open the well with a spell she had found. With ever thing she had ,Her mind , body and soul was poured in to the spell. But it still was not enough to reopen the well and when she was done there was no love or light left in the little miko's heart and the darkness slowly took her over.

After that she was never the same, she still wanted more power, Power that well let her get what ever she had desired. Three more years passed and now the once sweet light that was Kagome was now nothing but a memory and in it's place was a powerful dark miko and user of dark magic. Sitting in the room of a old study sat the dark miko going over vary old scrolls. "So the jewel was not the only power of that time it seems." She said with a wicked grin. "True I have had the power to reopen the well but had no true need to go back to that weak group I once called family…..But if I could get my hands on this and in that time I could be come the most powerful thing on this earth." A vary evil smirk raised over her face. "I could be a goddess." She laughed as she got up from her chair and headed for the doors to make her way back to the shire and reopen the well.

At the shine she did not even bother to go to the house she had once called home. Opening the doors to the well house she steped down the stairs as she pulls out a shout dagger out of the sleeves of her long dark blue robes. Jumping down to the bottom of the dusty old well she landed on her feet. She was glade that with all the power she had up-tanned her human body had become almost as strong and agile as the inu henyou she once knew. She took the silver dagger and cutting the inside of her resist and she let the blood spill on to the bone's and dirt. She then put the dagger back and placed her hand on her cut a bark blue aura glowed from it and when she removed her hand the cut was gone. Placing her hands together she look like she was prying as she started to chant the spell. A blue light started to emulate ware the blood had been spilled and as she chanted the spell over and over the light spread across the bottom of the well tell the portal reopened to the past. A evil smile spread over Kagome's face as she slipped in to the time stream.

For the past four years Inuyasha stayed near the well and village knowing even if it would take 500 years he would wait just to be with his Kagome once more. Right after the well closed Inuyasha would not leave the well, He even had stopped eating and would not talk and this made his friends worry about him, not only did they worry about him but Shippo as will, for he was just as bad as poor Inuyasha but each day Sango would go bring them food and sit with them for a bit. That is tell Miroku had put his foot down when Sango's tummy had gave her back a hard time thanks to the child in her belly kicking at her back all the time. At first Shippo would not leave the well just like Inuyasha, He was getting thin and looked sickly and he would have coughing fits every so often. Then one day Inuyasha pulled him self out of his own depression long enough to see Shippo in this weaken state 'Stupit runt at less he still has Sango.' He then forced him self out of his own self loathing and preyed the kit from the well kicking and screaming. He made his way to Miroku and Sango's hut, There he handed the kit over to the now full belly Sango in hope that she could nurse him back from this near death state.

Inuyasha was now starting to come by every day to check in on the Shippo and Miroku being the smooth taker he is was some how able to draw Inuyasha in to a conversation each night getting him to stay longer and longer with each visit. One night there talk got a little deeper then any of the one's before it. Inuyasha was sitting in front of the fire pit with knees barred in his chest and arms wrapped around them and his eye's fixed on the dancing flames. "Inuyasha I have had enough, You are not the only one that is missing Lady Kagome. Shippo should be proof enough of that and my dear Sango still cry's at night some time's, Not only did she lose her brother but she lost Kagome as well and we all know she thought of her as a sister. I to think of her as such and feel sadden by her absence in are group. She was what drew as all together, She was warmth and light, Always welcoming and kind…" "Yeah she always welcomed any one in to are pack of misfits. Come to think of it you tried to kidnap her and steel the jewel, Same with Shippo. Hell at less Sango just wanted to kill me." Inuyasha said playfully with a small fanged smile. He rolling the beads between his fingers that still hung around his neck.

"Now if I recall I saved Lady Kagome from not only falling off the cliff side I also be lived I was saving her from a demon…The poor thing" He laughed. "It's not my fault the jewel got snagged on my robes.". They looked at each other and big grins started to slowly reach across there faces tell they could both hold it in any longer. They started laughing so hard that Sango and Shippo ran out of the hut in a panic to see what was wrong. They found both men on the ground holding there sides rolling over in laughter. "What in the would is going on?" Asked Sango. Both men sat up and looked at her at the same time and then busted out a even louder laughter once more, Throwing her hands in the air Sango turned on her heel and went back in side the hut mumbling something about the world going mad or something along those lines. After that night Inuyasha was more or less the same henyou they had all come to love.

XXXXXXXXX


	2. To Act The Fool

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

To Act The Fool

XXXXXXXXXX

Four years had passed sense the well closed and Inuyasha and Miroku ware just on there way back from a village that had a demon mole problem not far on the other side of Inuyasha forest. They ware asked by a young boy sent to go a help from the neighboring village so that they could plant there rice for the up coming session. It didn't take long for them to take care of the low level mole demon and ware all ready half way in to Inuyasha's forest when out of no ware they felt a power full dark aura. They looked at each other and the looked towered ware the aura was coming from. It was the well and A panicked look befell them both. "What ever it is Inuyasha we must be careful. It is a most powerful aura." Miroku said as he ran beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha inhaled deeply threw his noise as the wind blow over them bringing a sent from the well with it. "It's human…." He started to say but then shook took hold of his face and almost tripped when he stopped running. "It smells like…." Was all the Miroku could hear be for Inuyahsa broke out in a mad dash towards the well. Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha but then he him self followed the Inu running as faster as he could.

As Kagome traveled throw the time stream she was thinking hard on her plane and the best ways to play this game of chess with the living ponds she once called friends. 'Inuyasha will be simple enough to manipulate if not his mind is weak and I can use some sort of spell to cloud his mind and use his power for my own deeds. Then there is the fox kit, He should be just as simple if nor more so. Then there is Sango….Ummm She may cause a problem if she has figured out how to pick up aura's in the time I have been gone. If not I should be able to keep the act up long enough around her….But then there is Miroku.' She placed a finger on her chin as she pondered. 'He was always able to pick up on my moods, my feelings and aura. Not only that with his own holy power he could be a kink in all my plans.' She thought.

She was getting mad and it showed in her eye's as they turned black. She had to find a way to make the dammed monk take her side, Killing him would only be wast of his powers, power she wanted control over. She could all ways use a spell on him as well but there was always the chance he would brake free from it over time. Then there was also the fact that Sango would most likely see the difference in her husband. Killing him popped back in to her head, But then there would be a Problem with Sango once more and she needed to keep Sango on her side as long as she could, Even if Sango lacked any spiritual power she was still a warrior and a strong one at that. Then a evil grin was started to form on Kagome's lips. Right then her face A look of pure evil that it would have made Naraku look like a saint. 'Yes, By now the two of them must have had at less one child by now. All I need is to get a lock of the Child's hair.' She laughed. 'The monk will not dare betray me, Not if the treated was not on his life but on his child." She would take his old cures and hold it over the child not the monk.

She was on the other side of the well now and she was quiet happy with her plans now she had it all worked out, Even if one would fail the next would be played and so on. She was not one to leave loose ends and with what she wanted many things could go wrong, So she had to be prepared for them, all of them. Looking up now to see the clear blue sky above her she hoped out of the well with a single leap. She was glade with all the things she had ganged over the few years what had made her most happy was power, Not just a magic power but a physical power. She was strong, Fast and even a better hand to hand fighter now, Now that she was not being held back by the baka Inu. No longer was her bow her best weapon but her own hands, She was no longer that week human that needed the help from that henyou, No she was on the path to become a goddess. She looked around and then walked down the path past the tree of ages that lead to the village she once saw more as her home then her own time.

Inuyasha and Miroku reached the well but no one was there. "It was her Miroku….Kagome was here!" He said with a smile. "That's grate my friend, But what worries me is this dark aura that has touched every thing in this clearing. It is so strong I can not feel Kagome's aura." Inuyasha took another big sniff. "I don't smell any one else but Kagome…I don't care I'll save …I'll protect her. Come on monk shes heading for the village." Inuyasha said as he broke out in to another mad dash following the sent of 'his' Kagome. It didn't take them long at all to catch up to her, She was just out side the forest her back to them as she walk to the village. Her long dark locks ware now past her waist but still full of body and swayed as she walked. Her hips ware hugged by the dark blue miko robes she wore. Her walk was so graceful that she almost looked as if she was gliding not walking. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped dead in there tracks as soon as there eye's came to this scene, Inuyasha because he became over whelmed by the sheer beauty in front of him and Miroku because of the shear power rolling off the small little miko.

She could feel them closing in on her, She had to hold back a laugh. 'This is going to be fun.' She thought, Then she could feel them right behind her. She turned and placed the warmest smile she could fake on her lips but her eye held no warmth. The faces before her ware as she had remembered them. "Hello." Was all she was able to say be for she was in the embrace of Inuyasha who was now holding her rather tightly. "I'm not letting you go this time Kagome, You hear me? I love you and I'm not letting you go for anything." Is what she heard as his voice whispered in her ear and her eye's widen. 'This fool maybe be essayist to manipulate then I had first planed, Go on Inuyasha and act the fool in love and make my job that much easier.' She smugly thought to her self as she inwardly grinned letting the gears in her mind turn with ideas to have this Inu on a leach and calling her master be for long.

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Lie And Hafe Truths

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Lie's & Half Truths

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome. I knew I would see you even if I had to wait the fucking five hundred years, I...I would have and long if only for you." Inuyasha said still holding on to her small little forum. He felt like he could hold her forever but finely he let her go putting her down and looked her up and down truly for the first time in along time. He could see how she had changed over the past few years she had been gone, Her body now was more developed giving her the look of a woman and not the young girl she was before. The way she wore her robes did not hindering the lushes curves of her waist and her upper chest was given visibility by the low V like cut, But her face still gave her that child like look. Then lastly he looked her in the eye's that had once held the warmth that was her soul, But looking at them now all he could see the darkness in there blue depths. He was deeply upset but not startled by this and made sure not to show anything but happiness on his face to her. 'This is all my fucking fault, But I swear on my life I'll do what ever it takes to stay by your side this time Kagome.' He hugged her once more be for placing a affectionate kiss on her forehead making her have to fake a blush, Inuyasha then stepped to the side but made sure he held her hand softly in his so she could say hello to Miroku.

Kagome looked pass Inuyash with what truly looked like a loving and caring smile to the monk that was standing further back then what would be normal, She even lifted her arms and stepped forwarded to offer him a hug but he would step back for each step she took tours him. 'Dam this monk! He must have his doubts about me already.' She thought. "Miroku what's wrong?" She asked softly putting a hint of hurt in her voice with a innocent look apron her face. "I'm sorry Lady Kagome but your aura…It's overwhelmingly powerful and...And." "And fucking what Miroku?" Inuyasha barked. "And disturbingly 'Dark'. "He said with a concerned look on his face and worry in his eye's. "May I be so bold as to ask what has happen to change your aura so?"

But before Kagome could say anything a female voice rang out yelling at them from the direction of the village. It's was the demon slayer Sango in her full armor and holding her weapon over her head ready to fight if needed. "Inuyasha, Miroku what the hell is going on. Kilala started acting odd…." But Sango stopped what she was saying and slowed as the women next Inuyasha turned to face her. Sango dropping Hiraikotsu and the large boomerang make a loud thud as it hit the gound sending dust in to the air behind her. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku could all see the pure shock on her face but it soon melted in to pure joy.

Sango ran to Kagome tears of joy already pouring down her face. "Kagome….I…I didn't think….Oh Kagome….Thank the gods your back." Was all that could be heard in-between the sobs. Kagome held the slayer in her arms mentality cringing at the woman's parenthetic state, But did not let the stop her from playing the part of the lost sister returned. "Shh Sango don't cry, It's all going to be just fine. This time I'm not going back, I'm here to stay, Not only that but if you keep this up I'll start to cry as well." Kagome said softly, But in her mind her thoughts ware not so nice. 'For such a strong worrier her emotions are no better the a teen girl.' But Kagome and Sango both drew there to the monk as he made coughing sounds to get there attention "Lady Kagome as much as I know how you and my wife would like to continue this most joyful reunion, I feel that maybe we should head away from the village for as it stands your aura is vary strong and is bond to drew unwelcome attention of many kinds, It's just not safe for the village and the people in it if such beings come to call." Miroku said calmly trying not to sound disturb by the miko he had once call sister..

"Well if that's all that's wrong Miroku then let me see if just fix the problem." She said as she closed her eyes and she chanted some words the others could not understand and her aura started to reseed in to her body tell it was completely masked. "I'm so sorry about that but it's just I forgot in this time there are still people that want to pick fights or worse with some one with a strong aura. I think I did it right, Tell me is that better?" She tried to giggle but Miroku gave her a 'What are you not saying' look, The look he had always gave her when she would all ways try to keep something from them. But now just like before he could feel her holding back. Hopeful that she could buy her self more time gave him her best pleading look she could and lucky for her Miroku nodded.

"So do you think it would be alright now that we go to the village? I'm exhausted from casting the spell that reopen the well for my trip here and the blood I lost to even cast the spell has got me feeling a little light headed and weaker then nominal, I really should rest." She then turned to Inuyasha who was reaching out for her with concern in his eye's but she pulled back shaking her head. "I'm fine really Inuyasha just tiered, See I've already healed so don't worry. See look." She showed him the scar from the cut she had just made, But it did nothing to settle Inuyasha worry once he saw ware she had made the cut and he was about to tell her she should have never risk her self like that to come back. But before Inuyasha had a chance to tell her what a baka she was for even doing such a thing Sango jumped in the way knocking over Inuyasha and started to drag Kagome back to the village.

Sango lead the way hooking her arm with Kagome's and chattered as they walked to the outskirts of the village the hut ware her and Miroku lived. It was a little farther out the the rest of the huts but Sango had told her she like not having any one so close to her that they would hear her temper or theres. Sango happily ran inside the hut and then rushed back out only to be now holding a baby in one arm and holding a small girl in the other. "Oh Sango they are so cute." She said almost chocking on her own lie's. 'God this is so beneath me.' Kagome thought. "So what are there names?" Sango looked at Miroku and he nodded. "Well you after you left and not knowing if you would ever come back we both wanted a way to remember you so we name daughter after you and this little man right here is Ko." Sango said happily as she bonce the boy on her knee. "I'm am vary honored." Kagome said but thought. 'How sad, Even when I was gone they had to use my name to remember me. It would have done them well just to move on from this place and forget about me. But I guess this much is better for my plans.' Kagome smiled as Sango continued to talk.

Kagome sat next to the fire pit out side the hut and Sango next to her, Miroku was standing near by not taking his eye's off the young women that was once his friend. "Would you like to hold Ko?" Sango asked and Kagome see her chance nodded. Sango placed the boy in Kagome's arms and Miroku moved closer as he felt a ominous cloud pass over his own home. Inuyasha sat across from Kagome and watched her as she appeared to coo over Ko, But Inuyasha knew better and his nose was never wrong. Inuyasha looked at her and could smell her lies and haft truths and he could smell her displeasure with holding the child. 'It's my fault she's like this, My fault the joy that was in her is gone. But no matter what I'll stay by her side this time, Just like she was for me and even if she won't tell me what she really thinks or how she feels. As long as she will have me I'll stand beside her.' Inuyasha said to him self as she told the others what she had been doing on the other side of the well.

She told them how here family moved away leaving her and a few monk from off the shrine to look after it so her little brother could go to a high class school he had got a scholarship to and how she stayed near the shrine and studied as much as she could her hands on all in hopes to one day come back. She also told them how she left letters to her family so they would not worry about her. But what she didn't tell them was that her family may care about her but feared her more and stayed away from her unless she contacted them. Then Miroku asked her what she already knew was coming but it was sooner instead of the latter she would have liked. "Lady Kagome a hate to ask you this once more but what has happen to your aura?" Miroku asked her calmly "Well after the well closed I tried to move on with my life and go to school like I would have in the first place, But I felt lost and alone so I started going threw the old scrolls at the shrine and that was when I found the spell to reopen the well. I had almost died the first time I tried to reopen it trying to use power I could not control and then that was when I knew I needed to be stronger to even use a spell as powerful as that. So I started studying and learning other simpler spells and training, Each time I master one I would then work on the next one and I did this tell I was strong enough to open the well, Witch was three years of training."

She could tell Miroku was not really believing her story, at less not all of it. Kagome stood up and walked over to Miroku she then handing the boy to his father. Kagome brunched the boys hair out of his face and in doing so snagging a single hair. 'Now I can deal with you monk, now rather then latter. Now I just need to get him away from the others.' She laughed evilly in side her mind. Now all was left was getting the rest of the plans in motion. "There is some thing else I need to tell you guys. The scroll witch held the spell to reopen the well was not the only thing I found inside the scroll. Truly I am sorry to have to tell you all this because in truth it is my fault in the end but Naraku was not the only evil that will show him self in this time and I'm afraid that this evil is much, much worse then the spider." She said as she pulled a scroll out of the sleeve of her robes.

XXXXX


	4. AN

**A/N**

**8-3-11 Plz pay no mind to this chapter(Unless you are a beta/editor) and in joy the next chapter**

Ok i have got some PM's asking to fix my spelling and wording. I'm here to say i do not find my self with the time to do so and am now looking for a beta reader/editor. I will not be posting any more chapters tell one is found dew to the fate that you people can be so mean.*Sobs*  
But that is ok what dose not kill us make's us stronger.  
Ok so now i'm asking you the readers to give me a hand as i had said this is my 1st fanfic and i'm not sure how to go about the beta reader thing so if you can be so kind as to PM a beta reader and what i must do i will try to get this ball rolling once more. anyways thank you for your support or input even if is not always nice it make's me think and thinking is always good.


	5. Storys of Old and A Past Foe

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Story of Old and A Past Foe

XXXXXXXXXX

~Flash Back~

"Come on gramps I need to go and meet my friends at the mall be for it's to late." Kagome said with a puppy like face. "But my dear I'm old and the story's I tell you are meant so you can pass them down to your children some day the then they will tell there own children and so on and so on. Please it would make this old man happy to know the story's that have been handed down our family for all these ages will still be around once I'm no longer here." Kagome's grandfather said. 'Why did he have to use the guilt trip' Kagome sighed. "Ok fine just one, you hear me? One story so make it a good one!" She said finely giving in to her grandfather. "Let me see.. Ahh yes, I know just the one." The old priest said with a sparkle in his eye's.

"Long, Long ago in a grate evil power rose up out of a unholy land and it was just as unholy as that of the land that bore it. At the same a grate assassin felt the power as it was born and he was drawn to it. Throw the man did do bad even wicked things he could feel that this power was pure evil the like the land had never seen and that if it was not taken care of that this power would bring even more blood shed then he him self would see fit. He knew some how this unholy power would cover the land in blood and despair and not tell it had done so to all the world. As the man searched for the unholy land ware the power laid he was able to finish in powering his own weapon and this sword was given the name Banryuu. When the assassin finely found the unholy land the man knew that this was not a battle he would walk away from. So with his mighty sword he broke open the land and cast the evil power along with himself in to the deeps of hell ware the evil could not do any harm to the living world." As he finished the story the young Kagome just smiled and nodded.

"So what was the point of the story grandfather?" She asked."Point what point I never said there was a point to the story." He grinned happily knowing he had won in more ways then one with his granddaughter this day.

"Thanks gramps now I'm going to be late for a Pointless story." She said as she ran off to meet her friends.

~End of Flash Back~

The group just looked at her with shook as she was done telling them what her grandfather had told her as a child. She then looked at them and then the monk, She handing him the scroll. "That not the half of it. That is the scroll that holds the story my grandfather told and I want you to read it Miroku." She said. 'The looks on there faces, I have them right ware I want them. Under my thumb.' She chuckled on the inside. Miroku looked at her but took the scroll and unrolled it and started to read."It's say the a grate evil was born from a unholy land just as Lady Kagome grandfather had said in his story but that is was not the assassin that found the evil power but a evil half demon and that this half demon was under the servitude of a grate evil power. Once the half demon took the power in to him self, his master use him as a tool and ruled the land killing any and all that did not bow down to him." Miroku said as he finished, He rolled the scroll back up and handed it to Kagome who slipped it back in her robe's. "So I guess we all know who the assassin was right." Kagome asked the group and they all nodded and said together. "Bankotsu."

After a few monuments of quiet Sango was the first to speak. "So your saying that we ware not suppose to kill Bankotsu?" She asked. "No,What I'm saying is if it was not for me shattering the jewel Naraku would have never had brought him back and he would have came back by other means." Kagome said bluntly. "Kagome do not balm your self how ware we to knew and even if we did we had to do what was needed at that time." Sango said. "Yeah KA-GO-ME stop acting like all the bad things that happen are your fault, You stupid girl." Inuyasha said. "Noun the less it is some thing I should fix and I'm going to need help but now that You and Miroku have a family I won't ask for you to put your self in harms way." She said softly looking at Sango. "I do have a plain but I feel drain as of late and could use some sleep. We can talk more of this tomorrow if you don't mind?" They all nodded and Sango took Kagome in side the hut so she could get a good nights sleep.

Inuyasha did not like this thing one bit. She had just come back to him and now had more duties that would take her across the land and maybe even away from him.' Not going to happen, I'm going with her and monk and slayer can stay her if that's what she wants. But there's no fucking why I'm going let her go by her self.' He huffed as he sat in front of the fire pit looking in to the flames as they danced around. He could not help think of the way Kagome was acting, Some times she acted just like she had be for she left and others she acted so much older and even talked 'Like that half brother of and without emotion.' It worried him, He knew Kagome changed he could see it, Feel it and he blamed him self for it all.

Kagome laid awake in the hut as she went over her plains for the others. She would need the monk but the slayer was of little use at this moment. She would just keep Sango in the dark about most of it but the monk needed to be deal with tomorrow. 'He may believe the part about the power but he has little to not trust for me I will have to put a tight leash on him or I will have to find a defect monk and I doubt I will find one in time with his kind of power.' She smiled evil. 'Inuyasha on the other hand is eating out of my hand just like the Inu he is. I bet even if I told him my true plains he would still follow me and if that's so I mite just tell him once we leave the village it would make it easier then trying to hide my true self from him all the time and even more helpful if he played along.' She had it all plain tomorrow she would talk to monk and tell him he had no chose but to do as she ordered or his sons life would be forfeit. Then she and the Inu…'My Inu' Would go out and gather more allays to search for this unholy land. With that in mind she let her self fall in to a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. The Back Up Plain

N/A-Ok sorry for the late post people but I've got a bad cold thanks to my kids so it's been really hard to think clearly with the cold med's. Thank you all for your reviews and thank you Irk for pointing out my Songo and Sango mistakes. When I have time I will go back and fix them all.

8-3-11 this chapter has been updated and cleaned up

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was not yet in the sky when Kagome had woke and left the hut for the herb gardens of the old miko. She was not there at the time and the fox kit was with her. It seemed a village not far was in need of her add as a women was dew to give birth soon and there healer has just passed that summer. 'The old bat could be gone for a few more days with that kit so that less work I have to do at this time.' She thought as the sun was just now peeking over the mountain as she pulled plants from the garden. She knew she would have to deal with them sooner or later and later was fine by her. As far as that went she really had no need for them they ware never part of any of her plains. 'As long as they don't cross me I'll let them live. Maybe I'll kill the old bat just for fun.' She laughed out loud at what the face of the old miko mite look like as she died at the hand of the reincarnation of her own sister. A evil smile found it way on to her lips. After getting what was needed she then made her way back to the monk and demon slayer hut. Out side the hut she pulled out vials and glass bottles filled different colors liquids. She started a fire with a flick of her wrist and blue flames filled the fire pit out side the hut. Inuyasha was up by now and was watching her as she started the fire. It seemed that some of those simple spells she learned ware useful and wonder what she was up to but be for he even drop from his tree Kagome called out to him.

"Inuyahsa would you come here. If you have time to just stare then you can help me." She said with out even looking at him as she set up all the herbs a vile. 'How did she now I was awake?' He jumped down and looked around. "Hay Kagome what's with all this stuff and ware did it come from?" He asked puzzled by what she was doing.

"Well the herbs I got from gardens and the other stuff I broth with me from my time." She told him as she pulled a book out of her sleeve and flipped threw the page's.

"Amazing Lady Kagome, How pray tell did you do that?" Miroku asked as he stepped out of the hut as she had pulled the book out.

"With a spell Miroku, One that will let me carry any thing I may want as long as it fit's up my sleeves." She said handing Inuyasha a pot. Both him and Miroku looked puzzled.

"The best way I can put it is that the spell I placed on my robe's is much like the wind tunnel you once had Miroku but I can pull the things I place there back out." She turned to Inuyasha. "Now go fill this with water so I can start my potion and I can go over the plan with you all." She told him and with a argument he nodded and was gone. Sango was the next to come out of the hut. "The children are still sleeping." She said as she sat next to he husband. The blue flame still going strong even with out wood feeding flames. "Here Kagome." Inuyasha said as he set the pot over the flames. "So Lady Kagome what is it that you are doing?" Miroku asked as she started placing herbs in to the pot of water. "This Miroku is a potion to bring the dead back to life it is are last hope if me and Inuyasha faille to find the power in time." She said and they all dropped jaws. "Lady Kagome are you telling me you have become so power full that you can reverse death it's self." Miroku asked. "No Miroku not really, I can give the dead some time on this plain with a body but it will only last two full moon's and once this potion has been used on a soul that soul can not be returned by this means a second time, So this can only be used as a last resort." She said now pouring deffent liquids in the pot from her meany villas. "Still that is a grate power to have Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he looked in side the pot as the color of the liquid changed from blue to green.

"So Kagome what's the plain?" Asked Inuyasha scratching the back of his head. All this shit about spells and potion was beyond him and some of the things she was use putting in that pot made his nose burn. "Well like I said this is the back up plain. The main plain is that Inuyasha and I will travel and gather alleys to help us find this unholy land be for the power even shows up. If we are lucky we may find it be for any one else but if we still have not yet found it in lets say 5 weeks Miroku will have to use the potion." She stated and the group looked at her. "Why the hentai?" Asked Inuyasha as the monk looked shocked. "I will be with you Inuyasha and there is no telling ware we will be at this time…..Miroku on the other hand can carry it and take it to Mount Hakurei ware we last saw Bankotsu" They all nodded then Miroku asked her how he was to use the potion. "I made it vary simple all you must do is pore it the ground of Mount Hakurei and speak his name. His soul will be pulled back to this world the land of the living, From there his should travel to the unholy land on his own. But I must ask one more thing of you Miroku, Follow him and do not revile your self to him. Once he has found this unholy land send word to me as fast as you can." Sango jumped in at this point. "Don't worry Kagome he would be honored to help you." As she jabbed him in the ribs be for he could protest. "All right then it's ready." Kagome said as she handed the monk a vile and told him to fill it with the liquid in the pot. "Now that this is done how about you two men go for a hunt and bring back some thing to eat, The children will be waking up soon." Sango said. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded and walked down the path in to the forest.

"Sango?" Kagome had a troubled look "Yes Kagome?" "I wanted to ask if it would be alright if I took Miroku for a walk be for Inuyasha and I leave? I have some things I wish to talk to him about." She asked in a clam smoth voice. "Oh Kagome, Really you know I don't mind. Miroku is like your brother and if you wish to seek him for his console who am I to tell you no." Sango said with a bit of worried voice. "Kagome has it really been that long. You know we are your family and when you left that didn't change. Now that your back you feel so withdrawn from us." Sango looked at Kagome shaking her head. " I'm sorry Sango, I know you are a older sister to me but for so long I was alone, Not only that Sango I had to grow up witch changed me as your children has changed you I'm sure." Sango could not say no, Yes she had chang she was a mother now. Having her kids in her life did change how she viewed and did things. She guessed Kagome was right, Time dose change who a person is but Kagome would all ways be her sister at less in her eye's. The boys ware back shortly after there little talk girl. Inuyasha had a dear he killed and cleaned and Miroku had berries, nuts and some herbs to fix with it. Kagome stopped the monk be for he entered the hut. "Miroku would you walk with me I wish to talk to you, Please." Kagome said and the monk looked at his wife and she nodded. "Of course Lady Kagome." He said yes of course but his mind was telling him that no good could come of this little talk. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Will you stay and make sure the food dose not burn Inuyasha?" She asked. "Yeah just don't take to long or there won't be any thing left when you get back." With that Miroku followed Kagome out side the village and to the well, The hole time his mind was screaming at him that this was a vary bad idea.

XXXXXXX

OK that it for this chapter, So what do you guys think? read and review to let me know. If you feel the need to ask me some thing feel free and I will try to answer. TTFN

"**I feel like 3 of the 7 Dwarf's: Sleepy, Grumpy and Sneezy. I think I might need Doc, too"**


	7. To Tell The Truth

N/A -I'm so sorry it took me so long to post but I lost my father and did not feel like I had the time or right of mind to do so. I will try to post more but I'm not sure if I can keep on top of a week by week update. Well here the next chapter I hope you all like it. On with the show.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome lead Miroku to the well and sat on the edge like she use to but now it felt childish to her. "Kagome?" She turned when the Miroku spoke her name but said nothing. He waited hoping she would say some thing but after a few moments pasted he knew he would have to make the first move. "Kagome you know I have come to see you as my sister over the years and I have always keep your secrets safe, Please tell me why I feel you do not trust me now? I know that you have been keeping some thing from us and mind you I have held my tongue in hope's that you would tell us when you are ready." He said. "You know what monk, Your to smart for your own good." She said her voice cold, She jumped off the side of the well and stood in front of Miroku. "Yes, I have been keeping things from you and that group of baka's." She said with vinom in her words as she started to circle the Miroku eying him up and down. For once Miroku now on the receiving end of a uncomfortable stare "Mmm I forgot how good you looked monk to bad you now have a wife, To bad really, You see in my time women can easily educate them self's about sex and pleasure. I my self study of twenty five different way to please a man." Miroku jaw dropped when she said this. In his mind he was telling him self that this could not possibly be the Kagome that he saw as his little sister and what was worse he could not figer out if she was really hitting on him or playing some sick trick. "Flattered that I am lady Kagome I do be live that is not the topic we ware on." "Fine monk I'll play. I'll tell you all my dirty little secrets." She lustfuly be hind his ear making sure her hot breath brushed across said ear.. "So go on monk ask what ever you like and I'll tell you the truth. But I worn you that you may not like what you hear." She said as sat back on the edge finely done playing her twisted little game.

"You have changed and I would like to hear why that is Lady Kagome?" She smiled going over what she should say. "After being sealed back in my era my heart and mind ware set on finding a way back. And like I said I did find the spell for the well and like the baka I once was I tried it and almost lost my life trying to cast the spell. That's when in my mind I knew I had to become stronger to cast the spell and reopen the well. But time pass and time after time I tried to cast the spell I failed almost killing my self with every try, At one point I hoped and prayed that it would bring me death. Then finely my mind won and I knew it was pointless to come back not when I had all this power I could have it all at my finger tips." "I see so you let power fill the void in your heart then?" She laughed "No monk my heart was always strong so I had to take a lesson from the half-demon spider and seal my heart so that I was free to do as I will." Miroku was not shocked to hear this, Her heart had to be sealed. 'Her heart was so pure and strong I bet it is still fighting to be set free. I wonder if it ware to be freed would she return to the way she was or is that Kagome gone forever. Not only that how did she seal her heart. Did she remove it from her body….No she is not demon and still lives so her heart must have some sort of spell on it.'

"I see. Then I only have one more thing to ask you then Lady Kagome." She nodded. "Why are you really hear?" "Why else would one such as me come back to this pitiful era?" She asked the monk. He looked at her and with out a moment passing. "Power!" "Bulls-eye Miroku, I didn't lie to you when I said that a power will come from this land. But in my time the power was caste back in to the depths of hell. I plane to take this power for my self and lay waist to the land and remake it in to the world I desire with my Inu by my side." "Inuyasha will never fallow you if that is your plan." Miroku yelled. "He will if I mate him be for he find out the truth." She said with a smirk. "I won't let that happen I will tell him your plan and we will stop you." He said as he turn on his heel to go back to the village and tell Inuyasha of Kagomes dark plans. "I think not monk and not only that you will help me as well." "I will not help you ." "Oh I think you will….That is if you don't want your son to be cursed with the same void that had fallen upon you.." She said almost laughing. "You wouldn't." "Oh yes I would and think the first ones that would be lost in to the void would be Sango rushing to his side to help him…..Then maybe the brats would fallow as well." "No don't, You win Lady Kagome. What is it you want of me." He said in defeat, Kagome smiled as she looked at the man she had just broken and bent to her will.

"Now you will do as I told you be for but once he dose find the power you will chant this spell." She handed him a scroll. "That will take away the fools free will. Then you will stay with him and guard the area tell me and the Inu arrive. Oh and if you dare cross me I will not only curse your child I will take him as my own and use him for my own is after burn do the village and I kill the villagers." Miroku nodded. "Just think monk once this is all over and the world is mine I will grant you the title of lord and you will be able to give Sango any thing her heart desires. You of cores will still have to live under my rule but be sides that you will be free to live your life as you see fit." She said as she now turned to walk back to the village. "Oh and one more thing. You will not tell your beloved of my plains. You would not want to make her unhappy would you?" "No lady Kagome I will not speak a word of this to her. I fear if I did she may not believe me or worse she would be heart broken by your betrayal." She stopped at his words. "Betrayed me no you are wrong you fools are the one that betrayed me. Why else would Inuyasha not come for me in my time. He could have been there when the well closed but no 4 years and he still did not come for me. Then there is you and Sango how long did you wait for me be for you took her as your wife. No I did not betray you it was all of you who have betrayed me." With that she walked back to now deal with Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXX

Miroku: Well that's it I'm not Kagome's bitch.

KDH: No one said you ware.

Kagome: Yeah you just have to do what I say and all that jazz.

Miroku: Not going to happen, I'm not going to stand for this.

KDH: Ok then maybe I should just kill you off then and have Sango sweep off her feet by some one else.

Miroku: Like who pray tell would that be.

Kagome: Hay give Sango to Sessh she could do wonders for him.

Miroku: You would not…. What the hell am I saying you would….Crap

KDH: Well that's it for this chapter me and Kagome are going shopping Miroku say good bye to the nice people for us.

Miroku: See I'm all ready being turned in to the bitch…fine what ever. Good bye readers and don't for get to review.


	8. Mistress of Puppets

A/N

Sango:Wow to think i am blind to all this is weird you would think i would know some thing is up with my own sister.

KDH:I don't know Sango i have a feeling your not out of the story just yet.

Sango:What do you have planed in that twisted mind of yours.

Inuyasha: It can't be as bad as my role in this story i'm a dam pussy what the fuck.

Kagome:I didn't know you ware part cat to Inuyasha hehehe.

KDH:Nice one Kags anyways you all will just have to keep on acting in my little story to find out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXX

After lunch Kagome started getting ready to head out much to the relief of Miroku.'Gods save us if Inuyasha falls for her lies' Just then she looked up at him as if he had said it out. She was going to say some thing but Inuyasha dropped from the tree tops in front of her be for she could."Kagome are you sure you want to head out now? If we just stay here tonight we can be there be for dark but if we leave now we will have to make camp and sleep in the woods tonight." He asked. "Inuyasha i don't mind camping to tell the truth i missed looking up at endless stars and i have some things we need to talk about so the time is not wasted."She said sweetly and Inuyasha smiled.

Miroku just stood off to the side as Sango said her good byes.'Sango if only you knew what the person you call sister was planing, You would not be hugging her as you are now.' He shook his head and walked over then pulled Inuyasha to the side knowing that Kagome's eye ware like hot daggers seeking his back."Inuyasha i know you love Kagome and you blame your self for some odd reason for all of her troubles...But some times...some times there are people who don't want to be rescued from there darkness and I fear that this darkness has hold of her...I just don't want to see you hurt." Inuyasha shook his head."Lesion monk if i can't fix her then i'm more then willing to fallow her in to this darkness and don't tell me you wouldn't do the same with Sango." Beaten Miroku nodded."You know i would Inuyasha but Kagome is different and i fear if she stays like this we will all suffer." "You don't think i know this baka. I'm not the fool you all think i am. I know some thing is up and i don't care as long as i have Kagome I won't care." With that Inuyasha rejoined the girls and said his good byes to Sango and the children Then walked off with Kagome at his side.

As they walked off Sango rested her head on her husbands shoulder."So tell me my love do i need to bring out my old slayer armor or do you think Inuyasha will find a way to save her."Miroku's jaw dropped as his wife walked away and entered the hut only to come back out moments later with her weapon in hand and in her old slayer armor. "We need to find a baby sitter if we are going to do this." She said and the monk shook his head."No not yet there are thing i need to know first. Tell me how did you know." She just laughed."Really Miroku you think that I'm blind that girl may look like Kagome but any one could tell she was acting the hole time she was here." Miroku nodded. 'How did i think i could hide any thing from her...My lovely, eye stunning...' His mind drifted and a still some what cured hand groped Sango ass fallowed by a loud.

**Smack**

Else ware Kagome and Inuyasha ware walking the road leading to the den of Koaga and had not run in to any trouble as of yet."Kagome are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"Asked Inuyasha."Why carry me when you just have to put me down." She said and he looked at her lifted hand that pointed down the the middle of the road was boar demon."You! I will eat your flesh." The demon stepped in front flexing his claws. "I'll cut you to peaces with my bare hands pig no need to get my Tessaiga dirty with the likes of you." "Inuyasha don't even bother with getting your claws dirty on such filth as the like of him,let me take care of this wild pig." She said coldly as she walked pass him.

"But Kagome.."She turned and looked at him over her shoulder and gave a smile unlike any he had seen be for. Kagome now with her back facing her Inu. Slowly her eye's turned black and gave the pig a smile and ir sent chills down his back. She then walked up to the boar demon and looked at him for a moment reminded her of the one that kidnapped her and wanted to make her one of his meany wife's so long ago, But this one was more wild and weak minded she would even go so far as to as mindless if he had not already talked. "What you think you can stop me. A human bitch has no chance .I will eat your flesh woman." He laughed and this made Kagome mad, She did not like to be call weak and it had been meany years scene any one had talked to her like that. Her aura was getting darker and her power grow to the point you could see it moving around her. Good thing her back was to Inuyasha or he would have seen that the once loving blue eye's of Kagome ware now black and as the demon stared in to here black eye's he became stiff. "What have you done BITCH?" The demon said with panic in his voice.

"You are a rued pig and i am a Lady and you should be showing me the respect of one." She bowed and boar did the same."Now I believe you are in are way." She started to walk to the side of the road and the boar demon mimicked her. Once a the side of the road she turn to face the demon. She then looked at the side of the demon to see his short sword and a evil grin grassed her then mocked garbing a sword of her own and the demon garbed his own."I don't think we need to leave a mess in the middle of the road do you." She shook her head and the demon did the same. Then she raised the invisible sword to her neck and the demon copyed with shear terror in his eye's, She then acted as if she was cutting her own neck but there was nothing in her hand the same could not be said for the boar demon as his sword cut his own flesh and the blood spilled out as his body, He dropped to the forest. She smile and then let her aura reseed once more."Kagome?" "Yes Inuyasha" He looked at the body. "What just happen?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "He was a wild demon and had a weak minded one, Like all thing weak it was easy to take over his mind and use it for my self. "She said coldly. "Kago..." "Inuyasha I think I'm ready to set up camp but first lets find some ware that dose not stink of rotting pig meat." She said and Inuyasha nodded. 'Gods Kagome what has happen to you?'

XXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha: What the hell! It's the first fucking fight scene and i have to stand back and let Kagome have all the fun.

Miroku:I don't know Inuyasha Kagome did a really good job out there. A bit scary but still...

Inuyasha: I don't care how good she was I'm the hero aren't I, It should have been me who got to fight the pig first.

KDH: Ahh dose the little puppy feel left 't worry i wont let her steel all your fight be a good dog boy and say good bye to the readers for me. I need to start lunch be for my kids get home.

Inuyasha: Lunch!What you making?

KDH: Raman what less and if you do a good job of saying bye I'll make you some as well.

Inuyasha:Ok! look people Read and Review so i can get more raman oh and thanks for wasting your time reading this carp...HOW WAS THAT?

Miroku:My dear friend i believe you should not eat any thing she gives you.

Inuyasha:Whys that monk?

Miroku:Lets just say if you roll over and die from poison no one will be surprised.


	9. Love Is Not Always Blind

A/N-I know it's about time I added a new chapter to this story and I'm sorry to make you all wait so long.

Also chapters 1-8 have all been updated so you may want to go back and check that out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting as Inuyasha and Kagome made camp for the night and each ware lost in there own thoughts. After the camp was made Inuyasha took off in to the forest only to return not long after with two rabbits all ready skinned and ready to be cook. Kagome set the rabbits over the fire."Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha." She lifted her gaze for the fire and faced the henyou. "Kagome...What happen back there?" He asked with worry in his voice. She smiled and moved to sit next to Inuyasha.

"What happen back there Inuyasha was me doing what you have told me so meany time be for."

Inuyasha shook. "I don't understand."

"He was weak, Ware you not the one who told me weakness only leads to death. If I didn't kill him he would have ether killed some other humans using this road or he would have been killed him self by another demon stronger then him."

It was true he had told some thing alone those lines meany times in there travels. "Inuyasha why so upset, look at me. Once you said I was weak but now I am strong. You said I was a child, Now I am a woman. Do you regret your confession of love to now that you see as I am."

"No never, I love you Kagome and only you. It's just..." He was cut off at the sound of her laughter.

"It's just what Inuyasha? Tell me why did you not tell the others when I lied to them."

He looked up at her in shook. "I am no fool Inuyasha. I know you can smell my lies as they flow from my lips. Now would you like me to tell you the truth or would you like to remain blind as if all was right with the world."

With a look of dread on his face he answered. "Tell me Kagome, Tell me the truth." So as the moon rose over head Kagome told Inuyash how she had all but lost her mind with grief after the well closed. She told him how she almost died only wishing it was true. Then how the pain her heart numbed as she became more powerful and how the want for power filled her mind. She told him every thing and he sat there not saying a word tell she was done, Then he took her in to his arms and held her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry." She just shook her head. "Don't be sorry fool! Be happy, Be happy because soon I will have the power to change this world and make in to what ever I...we wish. Think Inuyasha if I was still weak and had come back to you the world would shun us if not kill us for what you and I once wanted. But now no one can harm us and those that try will only meet a painful death. Do you not see it or now that know the dark truth do you wish to leave me."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do but he did know that no matter what he loved her even if right now her mind was dark and her actions cold he knew that at some point she love him to and maybe still could.. Then it hit him and he knew what he had to do. "Kagome I know right now you don't feel any thing for me but as long as you will let me even in darkness I'll stay by your side forever. Please Kagome let me love you and become my mate."

"That is ware your wrong Inuyasha I do have feelings for you. I will not lie, I have no love to give you but I want you Inuyasha just like I want power. If you can live with just that and do as I tell you and submit to me fully, Then yes I will become your mate." She said and the reached out and cupped his face in her hands, Pulling him to her letting her lips fall on his.

He soon took over the kiss letting all his passion and love flow in to it and as he did she slowly undid her kimono. Even if she did not love him she was still a woman and her body had been wanting, lusting for this for far to long. That night the forest was filled with sounds of love and lust as the two cried out each others names. As they both reached the edge of there climax Inuyasha used he's fangs and bit down on Kagome's neck marking her as his mate forever.

After they laded there, Kagome warped in his arms looking up at the night sky as Inuyasha sleep's behind her his face buried in her hair. She try's to let sleep take her but was annoyed by a dull pain in her chest. 'I will need to infuse more power into my spell and soon or all that I have gained will be lost. Perhaps matting my Inu was more of a cost then having control over him was worth.'

Then in his sleep Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him self and feeling his warmth behind her she was able to let her self fall in to a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N

KDH:Yeah I know should have had a lemon but hay after trying 5 time to wright one I gave up.

Inuyasha:Be thankful she did because I saw some of her attempts and let me tell you your not missing any thing.

Miroku: I may know some one that would wright one for you.

KDH:Ok sounds good to me. If it happen i'll let aevey one know about the update.

Kagome: Just make sure it not all perverted, I mean it is some one Mirokus knows after all.

KDH: Good point. Well people do us all a favor Read,Review and also check out my other two story's

'Kagome&Hebi' Kag/OC

'I Am Yours' Kag/Inu


	10. Power vs Love

A/N- Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter.

Please R&R good or bad I love to hear what you think.

XXXXXXXX  
Chapter10

Power vs. Love

XXXXXXXX

Inuyasha woke at sun rise but made no move to leave his mates side. Looking down he brushed aside her long locks of hair to revel the new tattoo like mark wear he bit her. Each four of the fang marks had turned in to small red crescent moons that faced inward over night. _'I don't understand, I know that mating was successful, The mark proves it. Fuck! What do I do now?'_

Kagome was starting to wake as well and as she did she was also deep in thought.

_'Power was my goal but now that I have Inuyasha I find my self beside my self. Part of me still wants nothing more then to be by his side but I know even if I did give up the lust for power we could never be happy. Not when the world would ostracize us and then what would happen to any of are children if I chose to have any. In this time they would be hunted by both demon and humans alike. Then if I was to bring Inuyasha back to my time we would still have to hind the truth there as well.' _ She thought as she opened her eye's lazily and turned her head to face her mate.

His arm warped around her as he lay on his side his head resting propped up as he leaned in to his hand looking down at her with his amber eyes lovingly.

_'No I can't let my heart rule my judgment, Power is what will give me any thing I truly want as for love will only prove to be a disappointment. I will always have the foolish Inu with me now that he has mated with me. Why give up the rest of my conquests, my dreams when I have just gained one of the thing I lusted for after all these years. Yes I will seize this power that is now with in my reach. Using my Inu and any others that I can manipulate to get it and with it I will make this world in to one that I want. I will be the dark goddess that will bring a new world order to demons and humans alike. They will bow down to me and those who stand ageist me will die slowly by my hands in front of the mass's so any others foolish enough to harbor such ideas will see there hope's demolished. As for my mate, He has already sworn him self to me in more then one way But now I think it is time to show my Inu just what that vow holds for him.' _She removed Inuasha's arm and sat up.

"Kagome?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. "Well my loving mate now that we are bound to each other I find no reason to wast my own strength to hold back my powers from yours or any others eye's." She said only confusing Inuyasha more. _'I remember she lowered her power going to the village but it's not like I didn't know that already.' _But as he thought that he was hit by a powerful aura that made him step back by the shear fores. He tried to regain his footing as he adjusted to the power weighing him down tell he once more found his center. "This is much better, Now I no longer have to focus on holding my aura back we can travel much faster. Inu go now and see if you can catch some thing to eat, I don't think we will need to brake camp just yet. It seems prince Kouga is now on his way here. I can fill his aura heading this way, He should be here by noon but I think once he caches are scents he may be here sooner." But Inuyasha was still in a daze trying to not let her dark aura over whelm._'This power and the aura around it are almost to much for me to handle. No wounder it was so hard to feel her threw the bond, But now I wounder if she can even feel are bond mixed in with all of 'that'.'_ Still lost in his thoughts he was only brought out of it once he felt soft dainty hands placed them self's on his chest.

"Kagome?" But Kagome did not answer but only put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her locking him in to a deep kiss laced with lust. After a moment of this she pulled back and looked him in the eye's, What he saw sent a chill up his spine. Her eye held lust in them but there was some thing else there, Some thing dark, demanding and down right alarming. "Inuyasha am I not your mate? Dose that not mean I am you alpha female and as your alpha female is it not your job as alpha male to make me happy?" She said in a tone that demanded his attention, Inuyasha nodded._ 'When did she learn pack order?' _He thought as she went on. "Then do what I tell you and I will always be happy. Now go and get some thing for us to eat be for all the game take shelter from the heat of the day and when you return we will go over what is to be done when the wolf prince gets here." She ordered and with that he took of in to the forest.

When he return she already had the fire ready with a small pan read to cook, So he took the already cleaned rabbit and cut it with his claws in to smaller pieces. As the meat cook Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. "When the wolf appears it would be best if you could hold your tong Inu and use any manners you have acquired over your life time. As my mate you know that I am now bound to you and only you. But that dose not mean I will not use any means to get the foolish wolf to join side's with us with out stating my true purpose here." Inuyasha was about to yell thinking that when she said any means that she meant 'any' means, But be for he could say any thing she cut him off. "Do not worry I do not plan on laying with the filth, All you must worry about is making me happy and to make me happy you must show me that you play the submissive inu...At less tell a alliance is made then I care not how you act to the wolf."

After they had eaten the food the morning passed by quietly as Inuyasha sat and thought to him self. He didn't like the idea of him playing the bitch, But at the same time his could see the reasoning behind it. If Kouga could see that it was Kagome calling the shots he would be more out to alining him self with and not only that Kagome was right Wolf and Inu demon fallowed pretty much the same pack laws and order. There was always a male and female alpha but the female was always top of the pecking order. Thats just how it when, as long as the female was happy the male was free to do as he pleased. That way Sesshoumaru's mother never fought to keep there father in her bed, All she was after was the wealth and power that came with being named lady of the western lands. _'Funny how no one seems to be able to have the both. Why can't you have love and power?'_ But he was drawn from his thoughts as the aura of the wolf prince was now closed in on them. Just then the wolf demon stormed in on the other side of the clearing coming to a halt and eye's widen as he spoke just one word, one name. "Kagome?"

XXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Enter Prince Kouga And The Chase

A/N-Ok I want to take a sec to let all my loyal readers know that I'm still here and I don't plan on giving up on any of my other story's, Never I SAY! Also to you all my favorite writers and those I was reading be for I went MIA. Though it maybe be some time be for I can get back to reading others story's, I promise that I will finish reading your story's and even the new ones that I have most likely missed since I have been gone and you'll know that I have stopped by and read your story because I have this really nasty habit of always leaving a review(even if only a short one)to any story that I do read. (Meaning that if I can't get in to a story I'll leave mid chapter with out a 2ed look or thought But this rule can had been broken if someone suggests a book)But like I said be for I am not able to get online as much as I like, So first things first and that's my own updates.

**Anyways I really want say thank you to all my readers and a big thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. If it weren't for your reviews I would not keep posting, good or bad your reviews help me push on and help me better my own works.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

Enter Kouga Prince And The Chase

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kouga looked at Kagome and Inuyasha from the other side of the clearing with grate joy and did as he always did. The wolf demon rush to Kagome garbing her up and hugging her, At the same time a low mumbling could be heard from Inuyasha but one stern look from Kagome put a stop to it. After Kouga released he took a step back now taking in the auras and smells of the area he was now in when a look of shock took over his face. "Ka..Kagome...Don't tell me you really...mated...the halfbreed? And...and what the hell is with your aura? It's so strong...I could feel it all the way back at the den." Kouga started snapping but be for he could really get going Kagome stunned both Kouga and Inuyasha be giving the wolf demon a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad to see you to Kouga, I hope you weren't to mean spirited to Inuyasha wale I was away." Kagome said in a vary sweet voice.

Shaking his Kouga had to think about it be for he responded to the change of subject. "Na I took it easy on mutt face after you left. Poor mutt was betting him self up bad enough as it was the last time I saw him, I mean the mutt look like he had one foot in the grave. But hay I have to say he's looking a lot better now. But truth be told I think any male would given the chance to mate such a lovely woman such as you Kagome." Kouga then paused and then started to look Kagome over with more detail to take in what the few years she had been gone truly did to her. "Wow Kagome you may have been cute a few years ago but time has made you in to a true beauty." Kouga said. "How sweet of you to say Kouga and I must say Kouga the years seem to have been kind to you as well, I don't seem to remember you ever being so fluid with your words."Kagome said sweetly back.

But the whole time this talk was taking place not one word was said by Inuyasha who was literal biting his tong as Kouga and Kagome did this little play back and forthwith, This of course got the attention of Kouga. "Hay mutt face dose a cat got your tong or what?" Kouga asked ass he walk over to Inuyasha. "No Prince Kouga it is only that this Inuyasha has nothing to say at this time." He said with little emotion in his voice. _'How interesting, My Inu dose have some grooming after all or he mite just be copying things he seen him self. Come to think of it doesn't his brother refer to him self in that manner?' _Kagome thought to her self as Kouga approached Inuyasha. "Why the fuck are you talking like that icy snob of a brother of yours? What happen mutt face hit your head on some thing?" Kouga said in a way to try and draw out a hot headed response.

Inuyasha was getting ready to snap and Kagome could see it in his eye''s. _'So he can only hold back for so long. I better get the ball rolling on my plans be for I lose this pawn.' _Kagome said to her self as took a place next to Inuyasha and then looped her arm throw his. "No Kouga nothing is wrong with 'My Mate'. He is just fallowing my orders to show you 'Prince Kouga' of the northern wolf tribe the respect you deserve." She said in a matter of fact way. "Well I'm complaining mutt face should have been treating me like this from the start." Kouga said as he took a set next to the small dieing fire in the camp site. "Well I guess I should congratulate you two on your mating, So...I give you my blessing and I wish you guys a happy and fulfilling life together." Kouga said with just a hit of disappointment in his voice. "Why think you Kouga and don't worry I'm sure you will find some one. That reminds me what about your promise to Amy." Kagome asked as her and Inuyasha joined him next to the red coals that was the fire that had cook there rabbit just a short time ago.

"Amy...I guess I could mate with her, Her father and her still want to unify the wolf clans, But now is not the time for that. I still trying to return my clan back to it's full strength and not only that we have a small problem that should be dealt with be for I could even think of any thing like mating." Kouga said as he looked up in to the midday sun. "Well would one of you like to tell me how Kags has such a new and different aura? Last I seemed to remember Kagome was a Miko with a pure aura. But this new aura of Kags, It's some thing much darker. Hell it almost feels like this old witch I had encountered some time ago, But your aura Kags is ten times that of hers or any witch I have ever crossed paths with." Kouga said trying hard to change the topic. "This Inuyasha's Lady and mate dose not need to try and explain how she has gained her power or why it has changed at all and most surly not to someone that would not even comprehend the things she has accomplished over the years she has been away. No Prince Kouga all you must remember is that she is no longer a Miko bound to the same laws as she once was." Inuyasha informed him witch made Kouga turn to Kagome and raised his brows in a questioning look.

"So Kags dose that make to a dark Miko now? I kind of find it hard to believe that you could be a dark any thing Kagome." Kouga playfully said. "Kouga dose it really matter what you call me and why must ones title be based of there aura or power. No I'm sorry Kouga but I'm just Kagome no matter what kind of aura I have. Now I would be more then happy to continue are conversation but only as we make are way back to your den. You see Inuyasha and I are not just here to visit, No we have a matter of business to discuss with you. But of course this can all wait tell we are back at your den. That is of course if I and my mate are welcomed?" Kagome said and after Kouga agreed then even insisted that she and the mutt as he would call him could sleep in his own privet den rather then sleeping with the pack in the larger cave. Then she started to pick up the camp using her sleeves to hold all of the things rather then her old way of having to fold and pack the old yellow backpack, It was just a matter of moments be for the camp was no more and all of her things ware once more stored with her magic so there was not a thing to carry by the time she was done.

Kouga of course watched her the whole time transfixed by this new trick of Kagome's. Inuyahsa who had already seen his mate do this more then once now only looked at the Wolf Prince with pity. Weather Kouga knew it or not every step closer he let Kagome make tours his den and his clan was one more step he took right in to her web. But Inuyasha knew it and thanks to the mating bond he had with Kagome even as week as it was, He was having no problem reading her threw it, And the feeling he was getting from her at this time was that of anxiousness. _'Funny at how well Kagome can interweave her lie's and deceive every one she had once called comrade and friend. I wounder if some one would have told her back then that she would weave even more elaborate deceptions then that of that bastard spider we hunted who's deceptions we are self's had fallen victim to. I wounder what would she say and if it would have change how thing are now. Has my Kagome always had this darkness deep in side of her and if so why has none of us ever see it be for now. Was it some thing that grew in the dark and unseen deeps of her pure and innocent heart as we we're thrown in to one after a another of bloody battles or was it really my own fault did I turn her in the same kind of monster we hunted together for __all that time.' _But as Inuyasha was really starting to do some intensive thinking or at less for him that it is, When he's was interrupted in his deep thought by a small hand pressed firmly on his chest.

Looking down he was eye to eye with his mate Kagome and the look she was giving him made the core of his body feel as tho there was a fire burning him from the inside out. "Inu." She whispered as she leaned forwarded pressing her chest to his. "Once we get to the cave's and all my matters are in order..." She said seductively as she brought her lips close to his. "I then want you...My beloved Inu to take me there in Kouga's own den...But only if you can catch me be for we get there." She then pulled away and turned to Kouga. "Kouga witch way are the wolf cave's?" She asked innocently even as the scent of her lust started to fill the air and was soon fallowed by Inuyasha's own scent. Poor Kouga was only able to point in the direction of his packs caves when like a flash Kagome the once slow and weak girl he had once come to adore because of this her fragile nature. Kouga still some what dazed by what he just saw turn to Inuyasha. "What the fuck is that shit?" He ask a vary red faced Inuyasha.

"She...She's happy and excited to be able to use her powers so freely, Now that she's back here she can final use her power to there full extent. This one has no doubt even tho she has and can wiled magic that this power she now have's has now made more like a demon then these witch's you talked about." Inuyasha told him as he tried vary hard to control his natural impulses to pursue Kagome like she wanted. "I guess I can understand that and that whole demon and witch thing? I'll just take your word for that after what I just seen her do, I mean she was just moving as fast as any average demon. But what I really want to know is, Way is it that after Kagome had that little talk with you she left smelling of lust and why is it you still smell of it to?" Kouga yelled up at Inuyasha who had taken to running on the forest canape as they fallowed Kagome but had yet to catch up with her. "All this one really can say is just remember that she's not the same Kagome we once knew. This ones mate seems to let her emotions govern her actions and like this one said be for she is excited." Inuyasha told him and then Kouga gave Inuyasha one of his well known grins. "Well mutt face seem to I just may like this new Kaouge even more when you put it that way." Kouga said in a assertive manner.

Inuyasha just shock his head at Kouga's carelessness to the warnings he had given him, But just then Inuyasha began to once more feel a heat building up in the core of his body but this time less intentness. _'This must be how Kagome is feeling and I'm feeling it dew to the matting bond.' _He thought as it grew stronger the closer he got tours Kagome. _'So I'm caching up to her or is it she's slowing down. Well guess it don't make no difference because there's no way I'm going to miss the chance to rub every bit of our matting in mangy wolf's nose.' _And with that Inuyasha took off speeding pass the Wolf Prince hot on his mates trail.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	12. The Spirit Of The Deal

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

The Spirit Of The Deal

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Kouga got to the cave's he and his pack called home Kagome was softly laughing as Inuyasha had Kagome pinned to him and pushed up to the cliff wall next to the entrance of the den. But what even the Inu Henyou was saying to her was lost by the time the wolf prince got with in hearing range. Inuyasha released her and was once more taken a submissive attitude. "Well Kouga shall we talk now or would you per-fur some time?" Asked Kagome.

"In that big of a rush to be on your way are you?" Kouga said back. "No not at all, We would like to stay at less one night if it was alright with you. But I would like to get these talks over with before I try and relax a bit. I'm sure you would agree business should always be before pleasure." Kagome said rolling the words off her lips in a way that would lead any hot blooded male to think pleasure was some thing vary, vary dirty. "Uh...Yeah what ever you want Kag's, Lets go in and get what ever it is off your chest." Kouga said as he stumbled and led them into the den.

In side not much had changed from her first visit to the wolf den, There did seem to be less wolf's and most were female. Taking that in mind Kagome made her way to the sitting area lined with furs. After taking a seat Inuyasha sat to her right and Kouga dropped in front of them and crossed his lags. "So what kind of business do you have with me?" Kouga said sort and bluntly. "Will let me begin by saying Kouga that I have always seen you as a good friend and a grate ally as has Inuyasha." She said and Inuyasha nodded.

"Now I'm sure you want to know why I'm not only here but way am I back in a time not my own." She said and Kouga nodded along with the other wolfs that had gathered around them. So Kagome went on and told Kouga and his pack the same thing she told the others and just like the others the truth was only a half truth so no lie could be detected. "So long story short I want to make a official alliance with the you and your pack. Not only could you and your pack help me find this item and the one who carry's it but you could get word back to me and any other members of my pack faster then any one I know and trust me when I say that we need time on 'our' side." She said as she handed him a scroll that detailed the alliance she had pulled out of her sleeve.

Kouga was looking it over but the whispers and mummers of his pack soon grow louder as time pasted. Some could be heard saying that they should agree to this just for the fact Kagome was still a pack sister and had always helped them when she could. Others were saying that there pack was to weak to make such a deal at the time and should turn around and keep the item there self's if they should come upon it. By this time Kouga was have a hard time thinking with so much noise in the den. "SHUT UP!" He barked out and then all was quite.

"Look Kag's usually I'd have no problem with all this even if I feel a little offended that you would think that I would need a written agreement stated I must help. You know me Kagome I'd help you if I could." Kouga sighed as he set the scroll down. Inuyasha could see that Kouga did not seem to want to deny Kagome help but from what he had heard from the rest of Kouga's pack Kagome may not get Kouga on her side unless he could maybe do something to help.

"It is not that my lady and mate dose not trust you Lord Kouga. But My lady plains to stay in the time now that she has been granted this return and wish's to securer her alliance's here. You are the first person she came to see out side of Edo for this resin and you will not be the last. After we leave we will be heading to the western lands to seek out Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha told Kouga and Kagome was quick to see ware he was heading with this. "He's right Kouga. Not only well you be helping me but in return I or any one of my allies could assist you with any problem you may need help with." She said to sweeten the deal and that seemed to do it.

"Well you know me Kagome, After the jewel was gone I really was not looking for power of my self just power to keep my pack strong and safe. But I'm not sure we could even help you out at this time. Not more then two moon cycles ago a spirit of a samurai started to kill my pack members after the sun would set. What you see here is what is left of my pack and the number lessens each passing night." Kouga said sadly. "Why is this spirit comping after you are your pack?" Kagome asked.

"Well you know that before I meet you Kag's we would eat humans. Well not long before you showed up we had killed the samurai and..." Kouga stopped there hoping she would not need to hear more. "You ate him and now his seeks you to kill you and your pack. I see and what if I tell you I could take care of the problem?" Kagome said almost happily. "Then I see no resin not to become part of your alliance as long as this problem is dealt with as soon as you leave my den." Kouga said as he reached out a picked up the scroll and Kagome nodded.

Unrolling it and laying it in front of him, He then took his thumb and use his fangs to pierce it and made his mark with his own blood. Kagome smiled and gave her hand to Inuyasha who took and kissed it's back before turning it over and taking her pointer finger in to his mouth. When she pulled it out all could see the small prick he had made with his own fangs, She then made her own mark on the scroll and then rolled it and returned it back to the inside of her robe sleeve.

"Now Kouga if Inuyasha and I could rest for just tonight we will head out tomorrow to the west and take care of the spirit on the way, That is ware his is." She stated as if knowing. "Yeah when his not hunting my pack he stays in his old village but there not much there any more. Hay how did you know he was that why anyway?" Kouga asked puzzled. "I could feel his aura before we even made it to the den. But I just did not know what his was to you." She said coldly and as far as she saw it this was no more then what she was going to do anyway.

_'Why let others kill those I wish to use and even if I was not to use them I would have much more fun killing them my self. It would almost be worth it to see the look on Kouga's face as I kill him, But who knows it could still happen.'_ She thought to her self. "Oh well let me show you to a cave you can use for the night. Just don't let mutt face stink it up to much." Kouga said jokingly. "That reminds me." Kagome said as she turned to Inuyasha and crawling up on to his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck before she gave him a lustful kiss in front of the wolf prince. After she brook it off the Inu's face was as red as his fire rat.

"You've been such a good Inu during these talks. I was stun to see you on such a good behavior and it made your mate so happy that you could take my orders so well. But I think that's enough of one day, So your free to do as you will now that all the things are taken care of now." She said as she got up and the made her way in to the back of the den ware she could sense a hot spring. Kouga was not sure what to make of what just happen but the wicked grin on the Heyou's face had him doubt he was going to like it.

"Oi it's about time wench. I was starting to think you ware going to make me act like that for the rest of the trip." Inuyasha said as he got up and dusted him self off. "And as for you you Shitty, Mangy, Flea bitten wolf Kagome's my 'Mate'. So keep your fucking hands to your dam self." Inuyasha said before he took off after Kagome to the back of the cave's. Kouga sat there and had a grin on his face. "Much better, I don't think he could be Inuyasha with out that dirty mouth of his." He laughed out as he relaxed on his fur's.

XXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
